It is known in the prior art to provide a structure for holding a bucket and tilting the bucket to pour material or a liquid therefrom. For example, see the disclosures found in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 978,562; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,836; and 3,236,483.
In my recently issued U.S. Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,248 I disclosed a portable bucket holder and pourer for holding a bucket and pivoting the bucket to a tilted position for purposes of pouring material from the bucket. Herein, I disclosed a floor station or floor mounted structure that is designed to hold a bucket and to move the bucket from an upright position to a tilted position where materials such as a liquid can be poured from the bucket.
One major drawback and disadvantage to a floor mounted bucket pourer is that such devices tend to consume a great deal of space and form obstacles in the work area. Because of this inconvenience, conventional bucket, holder designs do not lend themselves to all types of work areas.
There is a need for a device for holding and tilting a bucket that is compact and which can be disposed about the periphery of a working area where the device itself does not disrupt traffic and work flow within the work area.